


Wait, in Gold

by kirakirababy



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Drama, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirababy/pseuds/kirakirababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you grin even with my drink running down your face<br/>dripping thickly from your nose and chin<br/>like the messy end of a bukakke scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, in Gold

Gold glitter eyeliner.  
You murmur into my desperate clavicle,  
one hand just grazing my cheek  
a warm palm held against my gilded and undulating spine,  
that I look just like the decorated wreckage of a  
confetti birthday cake.  
  
_“This one’s on me.”  
Blood blooms from my nose  
and somewhere you take another shot and his syrupy laughter slithers up your neck  
gets snagged in your hair.  
But my eyes are stinging  
and the room somehow sparkles  
with tiny explosions of black.  
“Lightweight, all this from one line?”  
I twist my fingers into knots beneath the table  
feel bones and tendons shift beneath my skin  
like toppling dominoes  
and decide not to mention the after-show Adderall.  
I bite down on laminate fingernails,  
playboy pink,  
when he grabs me by the elbow  
and whispers in my ear, “you’ve got no chance,”  
the ache chokes me and I can’t breathe,  
“but I do,”  
because I know he’s right._  
  
The flash of your smile,  
canine teeth glinting white-gold with tiny promises when you call me  
a tease  
a slut  
a sugarcoated glitter bomb.  
When your lips meet mine, sound suddenly explodes and my voice,  
“fuck. you.”  
seems too fucking loud.  
Beautiful wolf; you grin even with my drink running down your face  
dripping thickly from your nose and chin  
like the messy end of a bukakke scene.  
  
_The bathroom light flickers across the exposed skin of your throat  
shimmering as if your shifting bodies are set aflame.  
You, holy in black  
eyes blurred like the stretching shadow of a passing train  
just visible beneath wild strands of hair, tangled and snarled.  
You gasp  
just as his…  
his hand tightens on your half-bare thigh,  
hitches it higher.  
Lashes trembling against your heated cheeks,  
you release a soft moan  
just as I…  
I stumble into the nearest stall  
kneel  
and retch loudly.  
I cough out the sour taste of copper and bile  
and stare at my right hand  
pressed to the floor in front of me  
while the left curls into a fist and begins hitting against my thigh  
as if counting out the time  
between each pleading “more,”  
thump  
between each whisper too low to be heard,  
thump  
between the quiet breaths I try not to take._  
  
“Hey-- hey, are you okay? Your knee is bleeding.”  
“That shit hammered me... take me home with you?”  
“Ko, you’re trashed…”  
“Take me home or someone else will,” I slur him easily into compliance.  
  
___“Touch me,” I say against his salty skin___  
_and repeat it like some obscene apology._  
 _“Touch me.”_  
_Because his eyes are clear and hard_  
 _when he stabs his cigarette out against the headboard_  
 _when I slip another pick-me-up pill between parted lips_  
 _swallow it like every other excuse_  
 _when he presses me to damp sheets_  
 _spreads stinging knees_  
 _pulls roughly on jutting hipbones,_  
 _“oh, fuck-- fuck yes.”_  
 _Pushing back against his gentle momentum, my elbows buckle and I go down, hard._  
 _Muscles screaming, head spinning,_  
 _I laugh behind clenched teeth at the way he almost loses his grip_  
 _wince at the sudden whip stroke of pain_  
 _that shoots through my spine when he jerks my head back_  
 _and I have to stretch my straining neck for air._  
 _“More,” I beg breathlessly_  
 _and try to forget_  
 _how the corners of your lips curved up at the word._  
  
I wake in emptiness,  
in the thin, unmoving light of morning,  
with skin as stickysweet as frosting.  
Dress in emptiness.  
Lipstick newly applied,  
I count luster dust bruises, purple dragées scattered across slender bones, like blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at:  
> http://sciencesaves.livejournal.com/39678.html


End file.
